


The Spoils of War

by TheNewJefferson



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Slow Burn, This is a play on The White Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: The splendor of the Galbadian empire was demolished. Built in the middle of the Capital of Deling City, the once shining palace had been reduced to a dull shell. The war took too much. A family that had ruled for 800 years, was reduced to two people.After the war ended, Rinoa was left in a kingdom she didn't know and engaged to their bloodthirsty prince. Will she allow herself to be swallowed by them or will she keep herindependence and change this new kingdom for the better?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Heia! Not only is this the longest fic I've ever attempted this is the fist fic I've written for FFVIII. It's losely based on 'The White Princess' by Phillippa Gregory. I'll try to update quickly but it may not work out like I want it to. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Gaia was split into three vastly different kingdoms: Esthar, the kingdom of technology, Galbadia, the kingdom of militant power, and Centra, the kingdom of barren land. The Leonharts ruled Esthar with a fair and just hand. Galbadia was governed with fear by the Caraway’s, while the Kramer’s were still trying to cement their rule in Centra. In the early years, there was peace, but soon that peace was shattered. Centra sought the Galbadian Island, and when they attacked they were met with an army larger than they expected. They turned to Esthar for help, and Esthar obliged. Eventually, Esthar began to tire of helping the kingdom who had no hope, and they looked to give aid to Galbadia. Loyalties began to change, and no one could be trusted. The three kingdoms were at war with each other. Whole families were wiped out by either war or starvation. Trade was shut down, and supplies ran out. All three of the kingdoms suffered, but none wanted to admit defeat. For 300 years peace came and went, then the Sorceress came and threatened to demolish them all. 

For nearly a century, the kingdoms tried to fight her individually but to no avail. When she all but destroyed Centra, they knew they couldn’t defeat her on their own. They came together as one to defeat her. Galbadia supplied the soldiers and weapons while Esthar concentrated on capturing her. It took time, but eventually the Sorceress Adele was frozen and her powers rendered dormant. The kingdoms agreed to a peace, and trade was opened back up. In order to prepare for any future sorceress, the Kramers created Garden academies. Their one objective: kill the sorceress. The cadets acted as mercenaries, ready and waiting should a sorceress come to power again. With three locations, they were well on their way to becoming the leading military force in the world with their loyalties for sale. 

For the next 16 years, Esthar and Galbadia thrived while Centra fell farther into ruin. When Galbadia invaded Esthar that peace was ruined. Claiming an illegitimate ruler, Galbadia sought to take Esthar and its advancing technology as well, but Esthar wouldn’t be taken so easily. They fought back, and they fought back hard. Galbadia was losing without a hope in sight.


	2. A Kingdom Forsaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LaylaEvercrest and my friend John for helping me with this! All grammar mistakes are mine, I think I caught most of them but who knows. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disaclaimer: Still don't own anything

The splendor of the Galbadian empire was demolished. Built in the middle of the Capital of Deling City, the once shining palace had been reduced to a dull shell. Silence ran through the tattered walls. With no one left, the once pristine palace was quickly falling into ruin. The majority of the servants and guards were gone. The hustle and bustle of a once thriving court was gone. The war took too much. A family that had ruled for 800 years, was reduced to two people. 

Rinoa all but ran down the stone corridor. The whispers were echoing in her head. They had to be wrong, they had to be! This couldn’t be happening. If they were true, her father had truly lost. Fury Caraway never lost. The Caraway’s never lost. How could 800 years end so quickly?

When she reached the doors to her father’s war room, the guards stood still. When she tried to enter, she was blocked.

“Let me in,” she demanded.

“I’m sorry, your Highness. I can’t do that. His Grace, the King is busy.”

“Too busy to see his daughter? No, stand aside. Please,” she added as an afterthought. 

“I can’t do that”

“Please, we both know what’s going to happen. I  _ need _ to see my father!”

The guard looked at her, “I’m sorry. I can’t, the King gave us strict orders. ”

“Just let her through, this will probably be the last thing we can do for her,” The other guard spoke up. Rinoa didn’t wait for him to change his mind and pushed past them. She placed her palm on the reader and the gold door slid open. “Thank you!”

Rinoa walked into the room, she glanced around. The room was a mix of old and new. The furniture was old, passed down through the generations. Spread throughout the room were modern amenities. The king made sure that the whole palace had the newest technology available. It was in every very room, apart from his war room. He believed in old fashioned planning; touching and moving pieces to see where they fell. Every possible outcome at his fingertips, not left up to some machine. He stood behind the long table in the room, staring down at the map of the kingdom. The representations of soldiers spread out along every major port and city. The gold of Esthar far outnumbered the blue of Galbadia. 

“Father, what are you going to do?”

“Rinoa, why are you here?” he answered in a ragged voice, never looking up from the map. His normally short salt and pepper hair threatened to fall in his face. 

“What are you going to do about Esthar?” she demanded. She was taken aback when she noticed him sigh as his slouch deepened. This war had taken everything from him and it was beginning to show. The man who never let any weakness show looked tired and weary.

“You shouldn’t worry about…”

“I shouldn’t worry about the fact that Esthar is going to take our kingdom? I shouldn’t worry about them taking everything from us?” She gestured to the map below her, “you see what we’re up against. It’s obvious we don’t have a chance. We don’t have the soldiers or the money to keep this going.”

The King finally looked at her. He studied her determined face. At 17, she was every bit the princess she was born to be, but ever since this war started a year and a half ago, she had shown a maturity he never expected. “You’ve been paying attention. You’re smarter than anyone gives you credit for.”

“Smarter than you give me credit for,” she corrected, “what are you going to do?”

He chuckled without humor, “We can’t win. There’s nothing left for me, but those loyal to us will flock to you, their princess. Esthar would be starting another war if they did anything to you.”

“I-I don’t understand,” she began.

“Rinoa, don’t act stupid. You know what will happen to me. Laguna may be an idiot but his son is not. I will be killed, executed if that sounds better to you...”

He was still talking but she couldn’t concentrate. She looked down at her feet as thoughts raced through her head. Knowing something and having the information confirmed were two different things. He couldn’t be killed. She’d have no one left. No mother, no father. She’d be alone and the one thing she had been raised to believe was hers was going to be taken from her and there was nothing she could do. Her father was going to die. They didn’t get along on the best of days, but he was still her father. He couldn’t leave her.

“Rinoa, why come talk to be me if you aren’t going to listen.” He was standing in front of her now. 

“Papa, you can’t!” Ignoring every protocol and behavior lesson she had been taught, she rushed to hug him, tears falling down her cheeks. She didn’t expect him to hug her back. If anything, she expected him to push her away.

“You’ve not called me that in a long time,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Please, don’t leave me.”

“You said it yourself, there’s no option left to us. To save you and what little kingdom we have left, I have to turn it over. One last battle.” He pulled back and looked at her. “This is one of the few times, I’m happy you are a girl. They won’t hurt you. If they’re smart, they’ll marry you to their prince, murderous as he is.”   
“So what they say about him is true?”

“He’ll kill whatever walks in front of him or looks at him wrong? Yes. He’s an excellent strategist though. He has a war mind. He’s not a prince, he’s a military man. He’s been behind most of Esthar’s attacks. Marriage to him won’t be easy, you won’t shrink away from him. You’ll challenge him and he won’t appreciate it. Be careful of him, Rinoa.”

“Did he order the attack on Winhill?” she asked warily.

“Unless there was rouge officer, which is highly unlikely from either Garden or Esthar, yes. An attack like that is ordered from a Commander. One with little regard for human life” A look of sadness flicked across his stern face as he brushed her bangs away from her face, “I wanted someone better for you.”

The King turned away from her and stared at the muted television in the corner. “His father, King Laguna will enjoy your wit. He knew your mother, play on that. Make him your friend. He’ll keep you safe.”

“So that’s it. I’ll be married to a murderous prince, likely be a prisoner in all but name, lose everything I was born to and I’m supposed to be ok with that?” Her voice was rising and she didn’t care enough to lower it. Her life was spiraling out of control and she had no way to stop it. Every decision was being made for her and she was supposed to just go along without a word. “I’m more than a chess piece to be moved around. I’ve fought for things in this kingdom only to see you throw them away because you reached too far!”

He stopped his pacing and stalked towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her,  “Don’t you dare disregard everything I’ve done! You’re 17, you’ll survive! Think about this from my side, Rinoa. Not only am I losing my life's work, I’m losing the life’s work of every monarch in this family. I’m going to die  _ knowing _ my only child will be married to a vile excuse for a man and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” His voice cracked and he pulled her to him. For the first time in her life, Rinoa saw her father cry. He held her tight and sobbed. 

She stood in shock for a moment. She had come here with the hope of a child, firmly believing that her conniving, power hungry father had a backup plan in motion. But he didn’t. He had no way out. Their kingdom was lost. Their family was lost. As this realization hit, she hugged her father and sobbed right along with him.

* * *

 

Miles away in the town of Balamb, the crown prince of Esthar sat at a pub rubbing his throbbing temples while his Lieutenant Commander Quistis Trepe went over battle plans across the table. It was plainly obvious to him that Caraway had no way out. Squall need only show up and the man would surrender. Then he would be forced to kill him. His father wouldn’t like it, but there is no way that he was going to escort Caraway through his own country as a prisoner to be executed. It was too risky, he’d have plenty of guards yes, but the Caraway name had loyal subjects who would stop at nothing to save him, whether they liked their king or not. There would be too many casualties. Besides, Caraway was a military man, he’d want a battlefield death. 

“Then the moogle said to the chocobo,’things aren’t always what they appear, kupo!’” Quistis said, shuffling the papers in front of her.

“What are you talking about?”

“That’s a good question isn’t it? Why don’t you tell me? Commander(l), I’m trying to help you. I know you think there’s only one outcome but Caraway has surprised us before.”

“Quistis, he has nothing left.”

“Okay, let’s talk about after the war. He does have one thing,” she sat up straighter, laced her fingers together, and faced him straight on. “He has a daughter.”

“I’m not talking about this,” Squall grumbled as he looked away. 

“You know what has to happen, Squall. The Galbadians will never accept Esthar rule without her.”

“Whatever. I told you, I’m not talking about this.”

He pushed away from the table and walked out without a backward glance. He walked out of the pub with no real destination in mind. He let his feet guide him. He  _ did _ know what was expected of him: win the war and marry the daughter of his enemy. His father had drilled that into him enough times the past year. ‘A royal must do their duty to their people.’ “ _ Yeah, but so must a commander,” _ he thought.

His upbringing wasn’t normal, even for a royal. He was raised at Balamb Garden learning to kill, not rule. The Kramer’s taught him what they knew, but their kingdom was all but destroyed when they ascended to the throne and they were still in the process of rebuilding it. He went back to the Capital city whenever his father called, but those calls were far and few between. Laguna was too busy for his only child. 

Squall wasn’t surprised when he found he had walked himself to the beach. He found he was calmest there. Perhaps that’s why he had a hard time in Esthar; no beaches in sight. Between the breeze and the sand below his feet, the beach seemed to take all of his problems away, or at least help him figure his way through them. His problems were too big for it to answer this time though. Tomorrow they left for Galbaldia and the last battle of this war. He sighed as he turned and began the trek back to Garden, his questions still on his mind.

How was he to lead Balamb Garden when he had a wife he didn’t know or care to know back in Esthar? How was he supposed to juggle the two people he was; The prince he was born to be and the commander he was raised to be?

* * *

 

Rinoa was in the gallery looking at the portrait of her mother when the news came. She always saw herself in her mother. The only thing she had of her father was her nose. Maybe she reminded him too much of her mother? She was very young when her mother died and had very few memories of her. Rinoa had pictures of her but there was something about her portraits that pulled Rinoa in. Somehow they made her mother more real than her photographs did. Almost subconsciously she found herself there whenever she expected news of any sort. It was a comfort to be surrounded by her and her entire family when it came. She thought she had prepared herself, but she failed miserably. Her father was dead and her life was officially out of her hands. When Selphie told her, Rinoa felt a small piece of her heart break. She dropped to her knees, hugged her dog Angelo, and cried like a child. Selphie rushed to her side and whispered comforting things, but Rinoa didn’t hear a word. Somehow, Selphie got her back to her bedroom and hadn’t left her side since. She had been doing her best to distract Rinoa, but it wasn’t helping. 

Three days later found Rinoa laying in bed buried underneath her blankets and pillows, Angelo at her feet. If she was being honest with herself she was burning up. Between the tears and the blankets, she thought she was about to suffocate. Maybe it would be easier if she did. She couldn’t breathe, her face was raw, and her jaw hurt all from those damned tears. Why was she crying so much over him? Sure, he was her father, but she hardly knew him really. She was sore and she needed to stretch, but she dared not move; moving meant she was ready go forward. Moving meant acceptance, moving meant Esthar. So, instead of moving she nestled deeper into the sheets and cursed the heat that wafted out of them. She was just about asleep when she heard murmuring outside her door. She sat up, throwing off her blankets, and listened hard. Angelo lifted her head and her ears perked up.

“Zell, we’ve got to do something. It’s been three days and I can’t even get her to leave her bed!” Selphie said.

“Has she eaten anything?” he asked.

“Nothing besides the soup I practically shoved down her throat. This isn’t like her!”

“Yeah, I didn’t know she cared that much. I’ve known her for years and they’ve never gotten along. Sure, they acted like everything was fine in public, but I’ve heard some awful fights between them. When she went off to Timber, I thought he was going to disown her. They didn’t talk for months…” 

“We’ve got to get her out of this room. Especially now, what with Esthar rearing it’s golden head.”

Rinoa looked around her room. It looked no different than it did a week ago, but everything was different now. These were her last days in her family home and she was spending them cooped up in bed. She got up, walked to her vanity, and sat in front of it. Angelo followed her and sat to watch. Rinoa gave the dog a smile and turned to look at her reflection. She looked awful. Her hair looked like a birds nest on top of her head and her face was blotchy. Her brown eyes looked dead. Caraway would be so disappointed in her for letting her emotions rule her. She sighed and grabbed her hairbrush. Time for her to enter the world of the living again.

* * *

 

Squall walked through the maze of tents, Quistis on his tail. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walked faster. The wind wasn’t helping the chill he felt. It was an honorable death, but he still hated to do it. Then there were the soldiers to worry about. While Esthar hadn’t lost many men, there were an astounding number of injuries. Most of them were lucky to be alive. Esthar was the leader in healing magic, if they were Galbadian men, they would be dead.

“We’ve got to get them ready to go and we need to head out soon,” Quistis said, poking at the tablet in her hands. “Where are we taking them?”

“I’ve not been told, but I’m taking them back to Esthar. We’ve no reason to be here anymore and I want off of this continent. We’ve been here long enough.” Squall said not slowing his pace at all. 

“Yo, Squall, wait up!” Squall turned around to find Irvine jogging toward him, fighting to keep his cowboy hat on.

“Irvine! Don’t disrespect him in public,” Quistis snipped. 

“Oh, right, sorry your highness,” he bowed chuckling. “Or Commander? Which one would you prefer in this setting?”

“What do you want?”

“Ooh, grouchy today aren’t we?”

“Irvine, you’re walking a thin line. What do you want?” Squall stopped in front of him giving him an icy stare.

Friends as they were, Irvine couldn’t stand it when Squall looked at him like that. A 17 year old shouldn’t have a stare that turned a man’s blood to ice. “The king has called. He’s anxious to speak with you.”

“By the gods, this is the last thing I need.” He stalked off. 

“That was the worst thing you could have said to him,” Quistis said, walking toward the tent Squall just entered. “I feel sorry for the King.”

“Laguna can handle himself. I think he is the only one not affected by Squall’s stare.” 

“He’ll be lucky to survive this one. He’s not been the same since it happened.”

“I’ve noticed he’s been grouchier than usual.”

“It was hard for him, Irvine, harder than you’d think,” Quistis scolded.

“Hey,” he grabbed her arm forcing her to look back at him, “I may not have known him as long as you have, but I do know him. And what I haven’t been told by you or anyone else, I figured out from him! Squall has a heart,” he let go of her and started walking again, “whether he wants to admit it or not.” Quistis smirked behind him and followed him to the Commander’s tent. 

Irvine had been hired by the King to protect Squall, not that he needed it. Soon enough, his job changed and he became Squall’s royal attendant. According to the King, Irvine was his eyes and ears when his son wouldn’t talk to him. He got along well with Squall and quickly learned that Squall knew what he was doing in terms of his royal duties, so he rarely talked to the King. Quistis wasn’t sure about Irvine when he first came around. He was an overt flirt and never seemed to understand when he went too far but he was able to convince Squall that he would be good to keep around. To her surprise, he had proved his worth on multiple occassions. 

King Laguna could be heard raving from outside the tent. The pair entered and stayed in the back. Squall was seated in front of the monitor that was set up blocking the view from the back, but Laguna spoke in such a way that you didn’t need to see his face. 

“What the hell happened to your face?” The King asked in shock.

“It’s nothing. What’s the next course of action?”

“Squall, you have a huge gash between your eyes and you tell me it’s nothing! What happened?”

“Caraway left a parting gift, that’s all. The medics were able to stop the bleeding, but it seems that his blade had some sort of enchantment that makes any wound it causes immune to healing magic. The bleeding can be stopped but that’s it. Do you want me to bring the army home?”

“Don’t think I’m letting this go,” Laguna said, giving him a stern look. “Yes, I want you to bring the army back. There’s no reason to keep them there. But on the way back, you’re to pick up the Princess Rinoa and bring her back with you.”

“Why?” Squall said, eyeing his father with severe dislike. 

“Your looks don’t work on me son, so don’t even try them. She has nothing left there. We talked about this before you left. The Galbadians won’t accept us without her. Therefore, she must be in line to rule. You’re my only son,  _ therefore _ you must marry her. Look, Squall, I know you don’t want to do this. I’m sure she doesn’t want to either. Think about this from her point of view. She has to leave everything she knows to come to a strange country to marry a man with a horrendous scar on his face that she doesn’t know from Ifrit. Bring her here and be kind to her, Squall.”

“Whatever,” Squall grumbled. “How do you want me to bring her? I’m not going to drag her around in a car. 

“Easy, I’m sending Ward with the Ragnarok.”

“So, you’ll send the airship to pick up the princess, but not send it for war?”

“Sending the airship would have been overkill and the repairs on it were just finished. That ship is older than you! She’s fragile. Now about that scar…”

Squall slammed the computer shut. Leaning over it, he put his head in his hands. “Could the pair of you leave.” His head was pounding. Not only did he have to get the majority of the Estharian army across the Galbadian continent, now he had to pick up a spoiled princess. As he felt the headache settle in his temple, he began the process to call the Galbadian Palace. This war may be over, but the next one was just about to begin.

* * *

 

A week after Caraway’s death, Rinoa was sprawled on the couch, Selphie’s feet in her lap, watching a special on Dollet Dogs waiting for news from Esthar. Her hair was messily piled on top her head in an uncharacteristic bun. Her feet rested on the coffee table in front of her, her mismatched socks poking out from under her blanket. 

“I just don’t understand the fascination with hot dogs,” Selphie said, taking a bite of her pizza.

“They’re quick and tasty, they hardly need any condiments and did I mention they were tasty?” Rinoa replied.

“It’s just meat byproduct! Seriously, I want to know what they put in there! I swear none of it can be edible by itself!” She finished her pizza and scooted down the couch so that she was laying down.

“Don’t let Zell hear you say that. He won’t speak to you for a week at least,” Rinoa laughed. 

“ And aren’t you a princess? Shouldn’t you have a more refined palate?” Selphie retorted, reaching to fix the pillow behind her head. 

“Hah, you would think.” Rinoa’s face suddenly dropped, “Am I even a princess now? Sure I have royal blood, but when I don’t even have a country…” she trailed off.

Selphie pushed herself off of the couch and hugged Rinoa tightly. “Of course you’re still a princess! Sure they might be able to take your title but to the people here you’ll always be their rebellious princess!” Selphie smiled as she settled back into her spot. “It’ll all work out, I’m sure of it.” Rinoa almost believed her. 

Rinoa nodded anyway and smiled at her. She grabbed the cookies off of the table, settled back into the couch, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Just when she got truly comfortable and relaxed, someone knocked on the door. Angelo popped out from under the coffee table and let out a warning bark.

“Rin?” came an apprehensive muffled voice through the door.

“It’s open,” Rinoa sighed. 

Zell opened the door slowly, poking his head through when it was open far enough. He walked in flexing his hands, ignoring the bouncing dog at his feet. Rinoa could tell instantly that something was wrong.

“What is it?” Rinoa asked, flipping the blanket down, sitting up to receive bad news.

“We’ve been contacted.”

“By who?”

“By the crown prince himself!” Zell exclaimed sarcastically as he walked around the couch and sat on the arm behind Selphie’s head. Angelo sat in front of him and sat her head in his lap, wagging her stub of a tail. Zell relented and scratched her behind the ear and said,  “He called by video saying that they would be here by tomorrow afternoon. You’re to be ready to accept him when he arrives and shouldn’t make him wait.”

‘Well he doesn’t sound hoity toity at all,” Selphie grumbled. 

“Did he say anything else?”

Zell grabbed a handful of popcorn from the coffee table and shoved some in his mouth. “He said he’ll be taking you to the Capital City of Esthar via airship and you’re allowed to bring whatever servants you deem necessary. ‘Her comfort is of the utmost importance to us.” Zell quoted in a deep, stern voice somehow managing to keep the half chewed popcorn in his mouth.

“Oh gods, he sounds like the life of the party,” Rinoa said. “Why do I feel like I’m about to enter into another war?”

“What do you mean?” Selphie asked

“If the prince is anything to go off of, they’ll try to change me,” Rinoa grumbled as she picked at the fading moogle on her oversized shirt.

“”You’re used to that though, aren’t you? It’s not like you and your father saw eye-to-eye on anything,” Zell said, finally swallowing his popcorn.

She snapped her head up, “Yes, but it’ll be different. He was my father. These Estherians know nothing about me!”

“Rinoa, Esthar is very forward thinking. Don’t judge the entire country on the prince that wasn’t raised there.” Selphie reached over and grabbed her hand. “Look, I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but don’t go into thinking the worst. The King seems like he’ll be nice. Don’t go into this playing the victim.”

“Yeah! You’re a strong woman who knows what she thinks and will do whatever it takes to do what she thinks is right. They’ll see you as an asset if they’re smart.” Zell pumped his fist in the air. When he saw what was on the television, he did it again “Oh, I love this special! These people really understand the beauty of the hotdog.” 

Selphie rolled her eyes, “Explain it to me then because I don’t understand at all!”

Rinoa laughed as her friends discussed hotdogs and all of their qualities. Her mind wandered to the words and demands of the prince. She was expected to marry this man, and he was already treating her as one of his cadets. This just wouldn’t do. She brought the blanket back up and prepared for her war.


	3. The Enemy Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, many thanks to LaylaEvercrest and my friend John for helping me with this! All grammar mistakes are still mine, 
> 
>  
> 
> Disaclaimer: Still don't own anything

          Rinoa was back in the portrait gallery, still clad in the baggy clothes she wore the day before, Angelo at her side. This time she was looking at the portrait of her parents before she was born. Neither one of them looked particularly happy, but they looked content. Beside it hung their first family portrait. Her mother was beaming, her father looked less enthused, but happy nonetheless. Was she looking at her future? Being content was the best she could hope for at this point. He was going to be here soon. She took one last look around the room and made her way out.

          She met Selphie in the hall. Angelo ran up to meet her and found the toy she had hidden in her boot. Laughing, Selphie threw the toy and Angelo shot off like a rocket. As the dog ran off, Selphie linked her arm with Rinoa’s and they began to make their way toward her rooms.

          “He’s almost here.”

          “I know,” Rinoa said looking at her feet.

          “Where are you going to receive him?”

          “I suppose I should do it in the throne room. At least then I’ll have the illusion of power,” she said as she leaned closer and whispered “and I can sit on the throne without Caraway yelling at me.” She and Selphie snickered but Rinoa’s smile faded.

          “Oh, Rin.”

          She shook her head, “When is Prince Hoity Toity going to be here?”

          “Zell said two hours ago he’d be here in two and a half hours so….30 minutes!” she knitted her eyebrows together, mentally checking her math and smiled when she realized she was right.

          Rinoa stopped dead in her tracks, “WHAT?! I can’t meet him looking like this!”

          “And you care what he thinks, why?”

          “Selphie, he is the prince of a rival kingdom, and my future husband. I can’t meet him looking like a beggar. I still have my pride for Hyne’s sake!”

          “You don’t look like a beggar.” Selphie said, her voice higher pitched than usual.

          “Selph, come on.”

          “Ok, so you might want to lose the 3 sizes too big shirt, redo your ponytail, and maybe some concealer wouldn’t hurt.”

          “There we go. Gods, I’m not prepared for this,” Rinoa groaned.

          “Well, come on then!” Selphie grabbed Rinoa’s hand and started dragging her towards her room, “We have 25 minutes to make you look like 1 million gil!”

          “Sounds like a miracle to me.”

* * *

 

          Squall sat in the passenger deck of the Ragnarok in his dress uniform. He had 15 minutes to decide what to say to the Galbadian princess. He had to speak to her as a royal, not a commander, which meant telling her, not ordering her. He knew how to handle himself as a commander. As a prince, the situation was quite different. His father always took over when he got overwhelmed. This was all on him and his ability to communicate. He would much rather be loading up troops with Xu. She didn’t need any help though. She was Lieutenant Commander in all but name. No, he had to make sure the spoiled princess did as he ordered, or asked rather.

          The door slid open and Irvine walked in, his trench coat flowing behind him.

          “Oh, you’re all dressed up. Lookin’ to impress a certain princess?” He waggled his eyebrows and sat across from the young commander.

          “I would like to make a good first impression for my future wife and I owe her the honor to dress in my uniform. Her title demands it.”

          “Her title demands it.’ I’m sure it does. So, what are you going to say to her?”

          “What I have to. Let her know who and what she can bring, when we’re leaving and when we’ll get there. There’s nothing to say besides that.”

          “Sure there is! I doubt she’s received any word on how her dad died, I’m sure she’d want to know. You could even offer your sympathies for what happened, though in hindsight, that one might not go over so well.” Irvine leaned back and rested his arms on the seats behind him. “Anyway, you should make it clear that you wish to...to make this transition as easy as possible and to let you know if there’s anything she needs. Anything to make her feel more comfortable with you. You have a tendency to, oh I don’t know, instill fear into people with a single look.” Squall looked at him sharply, “that’s the one!” Irvine snapped and pointed as he laughed. “You don’t want to scare the poor girl when she’s already been through so much.”

          “Why is everyone so convinced I’m going to scare her?”

          “Squall, be honest with yourself”

          “Whatever,” he leaned back and crossed his arms.

          “Commander, we’re about to begin the landing sequence,” a voice spoke over the intercom.

          “That’s our cue. Hope you’re ready, your Highness,” Irvine smirked as he bowed, and walked out of the door.

          Squall stood and straightened his jacket. It was time.

* * *

 

          She stood in the center of the room, Selfie was fussing about around her, trying to fix her floor length navy dress. Navy for Galbadia, dark for mourning; two birds, one stone. Selphie came to fan her hair out around her shoulders.

          “I still say you should have worn your hair up.”

          “And I still say I’m not comfortable with it up!” Rinoa batted her hand away, “will you stop! It’s fine, just leave it alone.”

          Selphie flinched back like she had been slapped. Rinoa had never snapped at her like that, at least not with real malice behind the words. Of course she didn’t mean it, Rinoa was never harsh or truly mean. She had a sharp tongue, and she used it to her advantage but never at the expense of someone else. Instead of making a comment, Selphie chose to ignore her words and went to stand beside her.

          “It’ll be fine, Rin. Maybe he won’t be so bad,” Selphie said.

          “I doubt that.”

          At that moment, Zell came jogging in. When he reached them, he stood to Rinoa’s other side, punching the air. “So, how’s my favorite princess?”

          “Insanely grouchy,” Selphie quipped, looking straight ahead.

          “Well, I imagine you would be too if you were about to meet your future murderous husband.” Zell said sympathetically.

          “Zell!” Selphie squaked.

          “What? It’s true. When will he be here?”

          “Well, he’s probably outside of the door now. Barrett was bringing him from the landing platform so I rushed here” They heard the footsteps echoing outside the doors, “oh, there he is.”

          The doors opened to reveal the Prince and two others behind him. The woman with him seemed to be arguing with the guard. From Rinoa’s viewpoint, the Prince looked annoyed with the situation. He turned his gaze toward her and she felt as if she was frozen in place. Ignoring the conversation behind him he began his walk toward her.

* * *

 

          Squall strode into the room, acting as if he owned it. Arguably he did now. He heard the click of Quistis’ heels on the marble floor and he concentrated on that. He was not prepared for the conversation he was about to have. He was trying to remember what Irvine had told him but he seemed to barely remember his name at the moment. The Princess sat on the throne at the end of the hall, two people beside her and a Galbadian Sheppard sitting to attention at her feet. Probably her lady’s maid and bodyguard, though he wasn’t what he would want in a guard. He’d have to go, Squall couldn’t have his wife guarded by a man of his stature, unless there was more to him than it looked like. He would have to test him. The lady’s maid could stay. Maybe it would help the princess with the transition into Estharian life and give her someone to talk to. The dog might have to go though, unless it served some sort of purpose aside from...fluffiness.

          The closer Squall got to her, the smaller she looked. She looked different with that stern look on her face, he had only ever seen her with a smile on her face. From all the reports, she seemed to have a ‘happy-go-lucky’ nature. Reports could be misleading though. She was pretty enough, beautiful if he was being honest with himself. He didn’t have time for that now, he was nearly there and now the dog was growling. How was he going to start this conversation? If she didn’t call her dog off, this was going to go very badly.

* * *

 

          He wasn’t as tall as he looked on television, but just as menacing, especially with that scar between his eyes. It must be fresh, a gift from the war. She felt a twinge of disappointment. He was very handsome if she ignored the scar. Pushing that thought away, she found his eyes, and the lack of emotion she found there terrified her. There were people following him but at this moment she didn’t care who they were. She was trying to find something behind those grey eyes, but as he got closer she lost all hope. She thought she might have seen something pass through them when he actually looked at her, but it was so fast she might have made it up.

          At at that moment, Angelo started growling at the intruders. Normally she would command the dog to hush, but she found it humorous to see the slight shock that played across the Prince’s face when Angelo made her feelings known. The look didn’t last, he put his stoic face back on quickly. She fought to keep a smirk off of her own as she called Angelo off.

          Finally, Squall reached her and bowed. When he rose, he stood at attention. There were so many emotions playing in her eyes; anger and sadness, humor if he wasn’t mistaken, but the strongest one by far was the strength. For better or worse, this girl would change him and he knew it.

          “Your Highness, I’m Commander Squall Leonhart.” He gestured behind him to Quistis and Irvine, “This is Lieutenant Commander, Quistis Trepe, and Irvine Kinneas, my royal advisor. I’m here to-”

          Rinoa nodded at the two, then looked back at Squall, “Don’t you mean Prince?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

          “I’m sorry?”

          “You said Commander. Aren’t you a prince?” He gave her a peculiar look, ”Or have you given up your title and become an assassin for hire?”

          He took a steadying breath, she was starting this early. “I’m Commander Squall Leonhart, crown prince of Esthar. My father, King Laguna Lorie sent me to escort you back to the capital city of Esthar.”

          She waited a moment, looking him up and down, then asked “Do you enjoy war?”

          “Not particularly, your Majesty. Forgive me but when meeting a new person, it’s custom to introduce yourself,” he said, his expression unchanging.

          “Oh, you know who I am.”

          “And you know who I am, but for form’s sake.”

          “My name is Rinoa Heartilly Caraway. Crown princess of Galbadia, unless I’ve been stripped of my title.” she conceded. “I ask because your country seemed eager to be at war with mine.”

          “I remind you that that Galbadia started the war, not Esthar, and you were princess of Galbadia,” he made the distinction quite clear. “As of last week, Galbadia is now under Esthar rule. You still have your title, but one could say that you are princess of nothing. Though because of your station and the loyalty that comes with it, the King has ruled that you will be a guest of Esthar.”

          “The king has ruled? Is he footing your bill? Did he also call for innocent people to be slaughtered?”

          “The needs of war must,” Squall responded cooly.

          “Innocent people, children! There is no cause for innocent villages to be attacked! They did nothing! If you take me away now who will help them, you? You don’t even know them.” Rinoa asked, her voice rising.

          “Your Highness,” Zell said softly.

          Squall eyed the blond, then turned his attention back to the princess. “Galbadia will be taken care of, you will help us see to that. The two behind you, who are they?”

          She took a breath in a weak attempt to calm down. The answer was unsatisfying, but she knew it was the only one she would get. “Lady Selphie Tilmitt of Trabia and Zell Dincht, my bodyguard.” The pair bowed as they were introduced. “And this is Angelo, since you didn’t ask,” Rinoa said as she scratched the dog behind the ear. “I’ll ask again. Is the king, your father, paying for SeeDs sevices, Commander? Is he paying you to kill my people?”

  
          “You have one night to gather your belongings. We lea-”

  
          “One night to gather a lifetime? What will happen to everything here?” He was avoiding her and she couldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t get the last word.

  
          “We leave at dawn.” He turned and began walking toward the door.

          “Can’t you answer a simple question or has Balamb Garden turned you into a machine?” She all but yelled as she stood and took a step toward him.

          He turned back towards her, and looked her over as he weighed his options. She was upset, but not necessarily at the current conversation. This particular anger was coming from something else. Quistis and Irvine looked at one another not knowing what to expect out of him.

          “Your father had a good death, he died a warrior, a sword in his hand,” his look softened slightly, “You have one night, we leave at dawn.” Rinoa’s hard expression fell. He could see the tears pooling in her eyes and he nodded. He turned back around and continued toward of the door. This was going to be harder than he thought if this meeting was anything to go off of.

          Quistis bowed to Rinoa and followed Squall, Irvine gave her an apologetic look, eyed Selphie, and tipped his hat as he sauntered off. Squall had just reached the door when he heard the dog whine. He turned around and saw Rinoa walking toward them, her companions close behind.  
“You can’t just leave! You haven’t answered a single question I asked.”

          “I answered everything pertinent to the mission,” Squall answered calmly.

          “I am not a mission!” she yelled as she reached him. “I’m a living person whose life has just been destroyed. By you!” She stood directly in front of him, as much in his face as she could get. She noticed both Quistis and Irvine take a step closer. Squall didn’t move, he simply stared down at her with an interested look on his face. She gasped and wanted to shrink away from the intensity of that stare. Instead she said “What, are you not used to being this close to a living person without a weapon in your hand?”

          The interested face turned into a sneer. “Stop acting helpless when you’re the farthest thing from it. Need I remind you that you aren’t the only one being affected by this? I answered the question you really wanted answered, don’t throw a fit because I didn’t play your little game. Life doesn’t always go as planned. You need to realize that and grow up. Also, I’d prefer it you didn’t use what I do at Garden against me. I’m not what they say I am. Perhaps you should form your own opinions of people before you start throwing insults. We leave at dawn.” He turned and stalked out of the room, Quistis on his heels.

          Irvine watched them leave and laughed out loud. “I’ve never heard him talk that much to someone he didn’t know. He must like you, Princess. I’ll see you in the morning.” He tipped his hat once more and followed the others out the door chuckling.

          Zell walked forward to close the door, “if that’s how he treats people he likes, I’d hate to see how he reacts to someone he doesn’t like.”

          Rinoa stood staring at the door, tears trailing down her face. She felt Selphie’s arm come around her shoulder. Rinoa, turned into her and started crying harder. Selphie hugged her tight. “Don’t let him get to you. You’re stronger than this.”

          Zell patted Rinoa on the back, “as much as I hate to say it, he has a point.”

          “Zell!” Selphie shouted.

          “What? Tell me he doesn’t have a point.”

          “What are you talking about?”

          “Rinoa, look at me,” Zell said as he tapped on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. “Don’t hate me, but he’s right. You aren’t helpless. Sure, your world is crashing around you, but you are not helpless. You can control how you act and how you allow this to affect you. Don’t let this beat you. Don’t let him beat you, because he will if you let him. He just proved that he could and I bet he didn’t even try.”

          “Zell,” Selphie said as she tried to pull Rinoa back into a hug. Instead Rinoa pulled away from both of them and left the room. Zell was right, but she wasn’t ready to admit that yet. She wanted to wallow in her self pity as long as she could. By dawn she would be ready to face the Estharian Prince, by dawn she would be a princess her father would be proud of. By dawn she would be ready for whatever awaited her in Esthar.

* * *

          Squall stalked out of the room, ramming his hand through his hair as he did so. Five minutes. He was with her for five minutes and she was already making him question himself. He knew what he had to say to her, he had it all planned out; his strategy was set. Then she had to start asking questions, she had to bring up Winhill.

          “Commander!” He heard Quistis rushing behind him. He kept walking. “Commander, stop!” He felt her grab his arm but jerked away. “Squall, please.” She had stopped behind him. He slowed his pace, finally stopping and turning to face her. “What just happened?”

          “I thought it was obvious.”

          “Squall...Commander. What happened at Winhill was not your fault. You had no way of knowing he’d..”

          “I’m not talking about this here,” he snapped, cutting her off.

          “You’re not talking about it at all!” Quistis snapped. “I’m honestly shocked you didn’t bite her head off in there. I’m glad you were able to keep your composure.”

          Squall jerked his head to the side. He looked out the window at the vast city below. He could see the people milling around, going about their business as if the war never happened. He envied them and their normal lives; their ability to choose what they do with their lives. The responsibility of others was not thrown upon them; the choice of whether or not to marry. “Quistis I…”

          Irvine came sauntering into the hall as the doors shut behind him. Squall thought he caught sight Rinoa on her knees in tears, but he couldn’t be sure.

          “Good job with that one your highness! You really told her,” Irvine chuckled. Squall glared at him and walked away.

  
          “Irvine. You always choose the worst times.” Quistis said.

          “What? He brings it on himself. And it is my job as royal advisor, to make sure he knows when he’s messed up”

          “If that’s what you think your job is then it’s no surprise you’re so bad at it.” She walked off toward Squall. Irvine chuckled and followed. He was looking forward to seeing what this Galbadian princess brought out in Esthar’s wayward prince.


End file.
